


Holes for Sale

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Advertisement, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advertisement: smials for gentlehobbits; all necessities provided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holes for Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/gifts).



> _Finally_ getting around to cross-posting my B2MeM works.
> 
>  **B2MeM Challenge:** Smials. Hobbit holes. Round doors and round windows, grass on top, roof-trees, gardens filled with flowers; cosy comfort inside, sitting rooms with warm hearths, kitchens full of good smells and pantries laden with food. Grand warrens like the Great Smials or Brandy Hall, modest manors like Bag End, or humble holes like Number Three Bagshot Row [](http://dreamflower02.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dreamflower02.livejournal.com/)**dreamflower02**
> 
> Warning: First attempts at handiwork in a Very Long Time.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> 01\. The date 1271 was chosen because Gerontius Took's many children would have started having their own children by then, and Great Smials, which was built by Isengrim (the third, I think, but my copy of RotK is currently with a friend so I'm not sure) would have been overcrowded.
> 
> 02\. Another reason is that there seems to have been a population explosion around that time.  
> 


End file.
